Autocontrol
by Kar-toOn
Summary: Lysandro siempre se jactaba de la comunicación, confianza y madurez que tenía en su relación, pero luego de la conversación que tuvo con Castiel, entendió que tal vez hacía falta abarcar otro punto. ¿Será que Lynn deseaba dar el siguiente paso? ¿tenía que seguir citando autores mentalmente para calmar su excitación? El caballero victoriano lidiando con su autocontrol.
1. Autocontrol

**Autocontrol**

by: Kar-toOn

 **Advertencia:** El contenido de este fanfic es 100% de temática sexual, incluye algunas pocas palabras altisonantes. Si eres mayor de edad como yo, ignora esto y... ¡qué viva la vida!

 **Disclaimer:** CDM no me pertenece, si así fuera, habría dejado a Lysandro en el juego actual. Es más, ya se habría casado con mi Sucrette y tendrían tres hijos, todos ellos victorianos... Pero ni modos, la vida no es tan agradable con las personas que sufren.

* * *

 **.**

 _\- A veces me sorprende que, habiendo escrito tantas canciones y poemas eróticos, puedas contenerte teniendo novia._

 _\- Me considero bueno en eso del autocontrol._

 _\- … ya. Llevan más de medio año juntos, tú no eres de piedra._

 _\- Repito: autocontrol._

 _\- ¿Lynn no te provoca nada?_

 _\- Lynn me provoca todo, ella está en la mayoría de mis textos._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _-Entonces nada._

 _\- Mira Lysandro, sé que no debería meterme en tus asuntos, pero eres como mi hermano y me preocupo por ti._

 _\- ¿Por mí? Yo estoy bien._

 _\- Por ti, por tu relación con esa chica y tu perpetua virginidad._

 _\- Te lo agradezco, pero ¿acaso ser casto es malo?_

 _\- No, es sólo que… tsk, bueno, nada._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Nada, de verdad._

 _\- Te conozco, no es nada._

 _\- Bien, siempre he pensado que los hombres tenemos esas "necesidades" ya sabes, tener sexo._

 _\- Sí, es normal._

 _\- Bueno, las mujeres también las tienen. Hay parejas que no se externan esas "necesidades" por temor a lo que el otro piense._

 _\- Es entendible, tener relaciones sexuales significa dar un gran paso._

 _\- Lo sé, pero cuando la pareja no sabe de eso, podría afectar a la relación, haciendo que uno de los dos decida comer en otro lado._

 _\- Explícate._

 _\- Bueno, puede que tú aún no quieras dar el paso por temor a lo que piense Lynn, pero tal vez ella sienta lo mismo que tú._

 _\- Es probable, aunque no creo que sea lo indicado por ahora. Hay tiempo para todo._

 _\- Está bien. Sólo no quiero que te vean la cara, si ella busca en otra persona lo que tú no le has querido dar. Tendría que patear culos, y eso no es bonito._

 _Silencio._

 _\- …_

 _\- … ¿Lys?_

 _\- Lo siento, me perdí._

 _\- Sí, entiendo. No es que yo tenga mucha experiencia en ese terreno, pero si necesitas algo, sabes en donde estoy._

 _\- Sí, lo sé. Gracias por preocuparte._

 _\- De nada. Por cierto, ya es hora de que hagan pública su relación, la gente ya sospecha que ustedes son cercanos, aunque aún no saben qué tanto._

 _\- Lo haremos, en su momento._

 _\- Ok. Iré al súper, olvidé comprar la comida de Demonio, no olvides cerrar la bodega con llave._

 _\- Sí, hasta mañana._

* * *

Fue un jueves en la noche, después de haber concluido un ensayo más con Castiel en donde esa conversación dio inicio a un conflicto mental, a partir de ese momento, el tema le calaba en su cerebro. No la parte de hacer pública su relación, él siempre había pensado que mientras menos supiera la gente, menos se meterían en su noviazgo, al peliblanco le gustaba que su relación fuera sólo de ellos, algo íntimo. El problema es, que de la conversación con Castiel, le incomodaba el otro asunto.

Él no dudaba de Lynn ni de la confianza que se tenían, pero la duda le carcomía: ¿ella desearía hacerlo tanto como él?, sí era así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?, ¿por qué jamás habían hablado de su sexualidad como pareja? Lysandro siempre se jactaba de la confianza, comunicación y madurez en la que se sostenía su relación, pero luego de esa conversación, entendió que tal vez hacía falta abarcar otro punto. Tal vez él no se había ganado la confianza de Lynn y por eso nunca habían platicado sobre eso. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía quitarse el tema sexual de la cabeza. Esa noche, como muchas otras más, dedicó parte de sus horas en pensar en su novia y en cómo le encantaría satisfacerla.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana se despertó temprano, incluso antes de que sonara su despertador, al levantarse de la cama, se dio cuenta de que no sólo él se había despertado, sus bóxers formaban una enorme carpa de circo, algo nada victoriano a primera hora del día, por lo que optó por darse una ducha fría y alejar todo pensamiento relacionado con su conflicto mental sexual, tal vez eso podría calmarlo.

Horas más tarde, Lysandro se encontraba sentado en una silla dentro del aula, esperando con impaciencia que iniciara su clase de Historia. Y no, no es que Historia fuera una de sus asignaturas favoritas, es sólo que justamente ese día, su novia había decidido asistir al instituto con una ligera chaqueta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla entallado y unas botas cortas, pero lo que acaparaba toda la atención era la blusa escotada en forma de V, una que resaltaba sus generosos atributos y que, lamentablemente, no parecía desapercibido ante la vista de los chicos.

Vio todo en cámara lenta: cuando Lynn entro al aula, Nathaniel y Armin, quienes platicaban amenamente, detuvieron su conversación y la miraron. Miraron el escote de su novia, Nathaniel tragó saliva, Armin cerró la boca luego de cinco segundos. Kentin, quien discutía con Alexy acerca de su vestimenta militar, enmudeció al acto y se puso colorado. Incluso Castiel, su fiel amigo, volteó a ver a otro lado disimuladamente, porque también se había detenido una fracción de segundo -por accidente- para ver ese escote.

Lysandro se paralizó en su asiento y al mismo tiempo, quería quitarse el saco, correr hacia Lynn y cubrirla con él, para alejar a todo aquel que se atreviera a desvestirla con la mirada. La joven cruzó la mirada con él y le sonrió, fue en ese momento en el que sintió el dolor de su mandíbula que había mantenido apretada, al igual que sus puños, sin querer. La sonrisa de Lynn lo desarmó. Aflojó todo agarre al ver como ella caminaba hacia su mesa, dedicándole esa hermosa sonrisa que sólo era para él.

\- Hola cielo, ¿dormiste bien anoche? Creí verte un poco irritado hasta hace un momento– preguntó la castaña a manera de susurro. Un susurro que a él le sonó muy sensual.

-N-no- respondió él, tartamudeando, por un momento no halló su voz hasta que logró serenarse- Sí dormí bien, no estaba irritado… ¿quieres sentarte conmigo hoy?

\- Por supuesto- le dedicó una sonrisa perlada y lentamente se acercó a él para depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla. Por la inclinación de Lynn, la cara de Lysandro estuvo a escasos centímetros de su escote. Su temperatura empezó a subir, su amigo nuevamente recobraba vida.

Lysandro había ideado una forma de calmarse ante situaciones así: citaba nombres de algunos escritores en orden alfabético, ocupar su mente le ayudaba a evitar situaciones riesgosas. Como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Lynn se apartó lentamente de él y se sentó a su lado.

" _Alighieri, Austen, Brönte, Carrol, Cervantes, Dickens, Flaubert, Hemingway, Kafka…"_

\- Oye tabla, ¿terminaste la investigación de Farrés?

\- Sí, se me acordó en la noche, madrugué haciendo ese trabajo.

\- Eres una matada, deberías dejar de juntarte con Nathaniel, te volverás aburrida y sosa como él.

\- Castiel, no te dejaré copiar mi trabajo.

\- … tampoco te lo estaba pidiendo.

\- Sí, claro.

Farrés ya llevaba 40 minutos dando su clase, Lysandro había logrado dominarse y ahora su concentración estaba puesta en la colonización de América. Todo iba bien, hasta que Lynn hizo su siguiente movimiento: delicadamente, se deslizó la chaqueta por sus brazos y la acomodó en el respaldo de su silla. La blusa no sólo tenía un generoso escote, sino que también era de tirantes. Al estar en la última fila, nadie se percató de esto, sólo Lysandro. Castiel había cerrado sus ojos, recostando su cabeza en la pared hace 15 minutos.

Su mirada se posó en el cuello de Lynn, los lunares coquetos que poseía y en el nacimiento de sus bonitos y atractivos pechos. Pechos que sin dudarlo se comería si tuviera la oportunidad. Su mente ya empezaba a volar una vez más. Miró a la castaña que parecía totalmente absorta en la clase, ignorando la excitación que experimentaba su chico en ese momento.

Lysandro tragó en seco, necesitaba liberarse pronto o acabaría por explotar.

" _Poe, Sade, Sewell, Shakespeare, Shelley, Sófocles, Swift, Tolstoi, Verne…"_

Repitió su lista mental de autores una y otra vez, hasta que el timbre anunció la conclusión de la clase. Se despidió fugazmente de Lynn, quedando con ella a la hora del almuerzo y corrió al baño de hombres. La ventaja de usar ropa victoriana es que, al tener tantas capas de ropa encima, una erección podía disimularse más fácil. Entró en uno de los baños individuales y decidió descargarse manualmente. No podía seguir así, jamás se había masturbado en un lugar público, pero necesitaba hacerlo o estaría empalmado todo el día. Estaba a punto de llegar, pero su actividad fue interrumpida por la voz de Castiel, quien acababa de entrar en los baños.

-Oye, ¿está bien? Te vi muy pálido al salir del aula.

-Sí, todo en orden- exclamó Lysandro con frustración.

\- ¿Seguro? Puedo ayudarte si tienes algún prob…

-No creo que puedas (o quieras) hacerlo.

-Ah, joder. Te dejo entonces, al rato- dijo el pelirrojo y salió.

La excitación se había ido gracias a la intromisión de Castiel. Tal vez, podría contenerse un poco más ese día.

* * *

Iniciaba la cuarta hora, clase de gimnasia con el profesor Boris. Lysandro se encontraba apartado de sus compañeros, haciendo sus estiramientos en silencio. Castiel llegó a su lado.

\- Detesto estas malditas clases, odio correr.

\- Por hoy, concuerdo contigo.

\- Se me antoja un cigarro.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que lo dejarías este mes.

\- No confíes mucho en tu memoria.

\- O tal vez no debería hacerlo en tu palabra.

\- ¡Ouch! Eso fue directo a mi corazón. ¿Te ocurre algo? Desde la mañana te noto distante de todos. Incluso de Lynn.

\- No me pasa nada.

\- Si tú lo dices- dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia. Pero luego, volvió a lanzar su pedrada- Por cierto, deberías decirle a Lynn que les suelte el dobladillo a sus shorts, o que se compre otros, no es mi novia, pero si lo fuera, a mí sí me molestaría ver que los imbéciles de la clase se la comen con los ojos- terminó mirado disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo a Lysandro.

El peliblanco lanzo una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba Lynn. En ese momento vio como Kentin la ayudaba a hacer sus estiramientos, en posiciones algo comprometedoras. Lo que antes le parecía una ayuda desinteresada por parte del castaño, ahora lo incomodó, más aún al ver cómo se sonrojaba cada vez que la chica se inclinaba frente a él para tocarse los pies, estirando las piernas y mostrando nuevamente, ese escote que tan mal lo había puesto esa mañana. Kentin sonreía embobado y rojo.

Al pausar sus estiramientos, Nathaniel, se acercó casi corriendo hacia Lynn y le ofreció una botella con agua. Ella la agarró y le dedicó una sonrisa, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa de forma sugerente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Lynn, con la destreza que le caracterizaba, abrió la botella, pero al estar mojada, se le resbaló de las manos, logrando atraparla segundos después, pero el daño ya estaba hecho: su blusa deportiva estaba empapada y se le adhería al cuerpo, al ser blanca, dejaba ver claramente el sostén de encaje que llevaba por debajo.

Ámber se burlaba escandalosamente junto a Charlotte y Li. Alexy y Rosalya se levantaron como resorte dispuestos a correr para ayudarla. Armin desde las gradas, había apartado la vista de su consola y ahora la miraba mientras se mordía los labios. Nathaniel y Kentin no le quitaban los ojos de encima, incluso pudo ver como el delegado se había ofrecido para ayudar a secarla.

Castiel sonrió internamente al observar como el peliblanco observaba la escena: había detenido su actividad anterior, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mirada se había endurecido al ver toda la escena. Acto seguido, Lysandro caminó firme hacia ella, tomándola delicadamente de la mano y llevándosela consigo hacia los vestidores, ante la mirada sorprendida de quienes la rodeaban.

" _Parece que alguien ya entendió, que no sólo él desea a su novia. Ya era hora de que dejara de ser tan victoriano",_ pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo satisfecho. Su trabajo había terminado – miró a su alrededor, algunos cuchicheaban entre sí, señalando los vestidores- … por el momento.

Todos estaban en el gimnasio, así que los vestidores estaban vacíos, Lysandro se adentró a ellos con Lynn siguiéndole por detrás, cerró la puerta y con decisión, tomó la cara de la castaña para luego darle un beso desesperado, arrinconándola contra la pared. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que el peliblanco se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, esta era una de ellas, no podía detenerse, deseaba tanto hacerla suya y necesitaba que Lynn supiera que ella era dueña de él.

Lynn, quien inicialmente estaba ojiplática ante la determinación de su novio, se dejó llevar, acarició la amplia espalda del chico con una mano y con la otra, tomaba sus blancos cabellos para seguir ahondando en aquel caluroso beso. Lysandro ya tenía una mano levantando la pierna de la castaña, dispuesto a levantar la otra para enredar ambas a su cintura, cuando se obligó a razonar por unos segundos: Estaban en los vestidores del instituto. Algunos de sus compañeros lo habían visto entrar con Lynn. No tenían protección. Sería su primera vez juntos _de esa manera_.

No podía ofrecerle una experiencia así a su chica, menos sin haber hablado con ella. Pero el deseo lo consumía, ella ahora le clavaba las uñas debajo de la playera deportiva, sin dejar de besarlo con apremio. Si continuaban así, el poco autocontrol que aún mantenía, se iría al carajo.

Con dolor y frustración, decidió apartarse de ella. Lynn lo observó sorprendida.

\- Lo siento, no puedo continuar con esto.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso hice algo mal? – preguntó Lynn. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus ojos cristalizados. Esa imagen lo mató.

\- Por supuesto que no- se apresuró a responder tomándola de las manos. Es sólo qué… ¿tú estás…?

\- Completamente- sonrió la castaña, acercándose nuevamente a él. Lysandro dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella se detuvo.

\- Yo también lo estoy, pero si continuamos, no podré contenerme más. Este no es el lugar adecuado. No para algo tan importante para mí.

Lynn sonrió enternecida, por esa y muchas razones más, amaba con locura a su caballero victoriano, él nunca haría algo que la expusiera, siempre pensaba en lo mejor para ella. Pero sentía algo por dentro, deseaba sentirlo, ella ansiaba desde hacía mucho poder compartir algo tan íntimo con su novio.

\- Lysandro, no me importa si es en una lujosa habitación o el vestidor de un instituto, para mí eres el indicado, hace mucho que quiero esto y lo quiero contigo, te necesito, por favor.

Esas cuatro últimas palabras fueron el código que desbloqueó todo límite que Lysandro se había puesto. Su mente se nubló y alejó toda idea que fuera contraria a lo que su deseo le pedía. Nuevamente arrinconó a Lynn, apoyándola contra la pared sin dejar de besarla con amor y pasión. Sujetó las torneadas y largas piernas de su chica, para luego enredarlas a su cintura.

Lynn se apartó para retirarle la playera, aventándola en el piso. Lysandro acarició los pechos de su novia, dejó sus labios, se instaló en el cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y arrancándole gemidos ahogados a la castaña, quien clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del joven, pero pronto, sus gemidos fueron más audibles al sentir como el miembro de su amado novio, hacía acto de presencia. Completamente erecto, chocaba contra su vientre, lo sentía caliente, duro y, como hechizada por ese descubrimiento, retiró una de sus manos que antes se aferraba a la ancha espalda, y la posicionó en el miembro, aún cubierto por las telas.

Lysandro detuvo al instante las embestidas que estaba dando, gruñó por lo bajo y se mordió el labio inferior al momento en el que pegaba su frente con la de la castaña. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el masaje que su novia le regalaba. Lynn, que al principio se encontraba dudosa al no saber si lo que hacía estaba bien, luego de ver el efecto que tenía sobre su novio, la seguridad se adueñó nuevamente de ella. Tomando con firmeza el miembro de su novio, siguió masajeando con más intensidad.

Lysandro seguía quieto, Lynn lo estaba volviendo loco, si no la detenía, lo haría correrse, y aunque la idea no le molestaba, deseaba que ambos lo hicieran juntos. Apartó con dulzura la mano de Lynn, desenredó las piernas de la chica de su cintura. Lynn no podía adivinar los movimientos de su novio, los ojos bicolores estaban cubiertos con su largo flequillo. Por unos segundos temió que el peliblanco se arrepintiera de lo que hacían, hasta que, sin dejarle ver sus ojos, la besó nuevamente mientras le ayudaba a retirarse la blusa mojada. Los besos bajaron lentamente por su cuello, posicionándose en sus pechos. El joven los besó sobre la tela y lamió la piel alrededor del sostén, Lynn gemía cada vez más, la lengua juguetona del chico causaba estragos en ella. Con ambas manos acercaba al victoriano invitándolo a no huir de aquel lugar. Lysandro situó su lengua en la orilla de la copa del sostén, iniciando un húmedo recorrido hacia uno de sus pezones.

Lynn estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la alarma de incendios. Ahí fueron conscientes del ruido exterior de los estudiantes que caminaban deprisa fuera del recinto. Ambos se detuvieron.

\- Oigan tórtolos- llamó una voz fuera de los vestidores- lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesitan salir de ahí antes de que la vieja loca los vea.

Era Castiel.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lysandro.

\- Oh nada, tal vez algún loco de buena voluntad decidió bajar la alarma de incendios- explicó el pelirrojo con un falso tono de inocencia- No lo sabemos. En fin, los espero afuera- dicho esto, se retiró del lugar.

Con frustración contenida, la pareja se vistió y corrieron hacia la salida.

Todos estaban en el patio hablando al mismo tiempo, nadie notó que llegaron juntos. Tampoco notaron que Lysandro estaba completamente sonrojado, o que la blusa de Lynn estaba al revés. Nadie, sólo Castiel que los miraba con una sonrisa de lado, apoyado en el viejo árbol. _"Sí claro, autocontrol mis bolas"_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola, hola, hooolaaa! Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, regreso con este humilde one-shot, nada más y nada menos que del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Para quienes hayan jugado, sabrán acerca de Lysandro, el victoriano escritor de textos sexies, caballeroso como si del Sr. Darcy se tratara. Bien, este chico es mi favorito dentro del juego, es una lástima que, en su nuevo juego, hayan decidido sacarlo luego de haber pasado 36 episodios enamorándolo. Pero bien, basta de lágrimas, hora de seguir.

El one-shot es ambientado en los años de instituto, luego de que Sucrette (a quien aquí la menciono como Lynn) y su chico (en este caso Lys), se hicieran pareja. Hace mucho que terminé de jugar CDM, sin embargo, puedo recordar que en los capítulos previos al 40, la temperatura entre ambos había aumentado de manera notoria. Por lo que decidí escribir esto, que bien podría situarse poco antes de su primera vez juntos.

Respecto a los personajes, los he… ¿modificado un poco? Tal vez, Lysandro es aún más distraído al grado de no darse cuenta de que otros chavales quieren pedalear su bicicleta. Castiel es un poco más… ¿entrometido? No lo sé, yo siempre he pensado que Lysandro y Castiel, a pesar de ser introvertidos, entre ellos eran íntimos, en el sentido de que, se apoyaban, se cuidaban la espalda y hablaban abiertamente de sus cosas, digo, eran mejores amigos.

Como sea, espero les guste la historia, y según el éxito o no de la misma, consideraré darle o no un seguimiento, a lo mucho sería un capítulo más en donde se detalle cómo fue la primera vez de Lynn y Lysandro. También tengo la idea de hacer one-shots con los otros chicos, pero bueno, primero debo saber si este te gustó jaja

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer! :)

 _ **Kart-oOn**_


	2. Calma

**Disclaimer:** CDM no me pertenece lamentablemente, si así fuera, ahorita estaría mi Sucrette con Lysandro, criando pollitos, alimentando conejos y regando plantas. En espera de su quinto hijo.

Ok, no tan intenso. Pero sí con pollitos, conejos y plantitas.

* * *

 **Calma**

.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, pero cuando te dije que, si necesitabas algo podías decirme, no creí que lo hicieras.

\- Tú tienes más experiencia en el campo, y eres una persona confiable.

\- Gracias, aunque sigo sin entender qué quieres saber.

\- Quiero saber cómo hacerlo bien.

Sonrojo de Castiel.

\- Sí, ya. Pero ¿qué quieres que te diga?

\- No lo sé, mi memoria no es buena, tal vez podrías ayudarme a enlistar qué es lo que debo tener en cuenta y tal vez… c-ómo n-no lastimarla.

Sonrojo colectivo.

\- B-bueno. No me gusta remover viejos recuerdos, sólo he estado con una persona, pero… te ayudaré.

\- Gracias.

\- Mi primera vez fue con Debrah.

\- Eso podía imaginarlo, andaban muy juntos y faltabas constantemente a los ensayos.

\- Tsk, calla, no me lo recuerdes- desvió la mirada – Llevo años viviendo solo, por lo tanto, no tuvimos problema al encontrar un lugar. Creo que eso sería lo primero que debes tener listo.

\- Bueno, Leigh irá a la playa con Rosa este fin de semana. Supongo que sería en mi casa.

\- Bien. Ten presente que se trata de algo "especial" – añadió imitando las comillas con los dedos- no puedes ir directamente a la acción como una bestia. Yo llevé a Debrah a un concierto.

\- Interesante.

-Sí.

\- Pensaba prepararle una cena a Lynn.

\- Es buena idea, no se te da mal cocinar.

\- Sí, creo que explotaré un poco de lo que sé hacer.

\- Bien. La primera noche que dormimos juntos Debrah y yo, intenté hacer algo… "romántico" para ella.

\- ¿Romántico?, ¿Tú?

\- Me ofendes.

\- Solo preguntaba.

\- Ya sabes flores, velas, cosas que a ella le gustaba.

\- Sí, eso me imaginé. Debrah debió ser muy especial.

\- Lo fue en su momento. Ahora es historia.

\- Me alegra saber eso.

Silencio. Castiel tose incómodo.

\- Prosigo: cenan, platican sobre sus cosas, terminan de cenar, un beso, otro beso y mágicamente, ya están en tu cuarto. Debes tener muy presente el juego previo.

\- Te refieres a…

\- Sí, me refiero a eso. Besos más intensos, caricias… tienes que ser perceptivo y darte cuenta de qué le gusta.

Lysandro rojo como el cabello de Castiel. El pelirrojo le dedica una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Más o menos como lo que hicieron en los vestidores.

\- Para con eso.

\- Sabes que es divertido recordarlo- rio.

\- No me lo recuerdes, fue bochornoso. Pero gracias por tocar la alarma de incendios, me salvaste de hacer algo descabellado.

\- Fue un placer, sabes que soy un alma caritativa. Continuando con el listado, luego del juego previo en donde vas a tener que utilizar mucha lengua, va el acto principal.

\- Hablas de…

\- Sí.

\- Temo hacerlo mal.

\- No creo qu… ¡Joder acabo de recordar que la tabla…!

Tos de Lysandro.

\- Es decir, Lynn. Es igual de "santurrona" que tú, no me sorprendería que también fuera su primera vez- Lysandro lo observó largamente.

\- Si te lo preguntas, no. Debrah no perdió su virginidad conmigo.

\- No quería saberlo, pero no me sorprende.

\- Tu mirada parecía decir lo contrario. Regresando al tema, ustedes son un par de vírgenes, eso no ayuda mucho.

\- ¿Eso complica las cosas? - preguntó Lysandro apesadumbrado.

\- La primera vez casi siempre sale mal, ya sabes, por la inexperiencia, los nervios, no sabes en donde meter la…

\- Ya entendí- cortó el peliblanco.

\- Bueno hermano, tal vez podrías ayudarte con videotutoriales.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Castiel rio con ganas, la inocencia de su amigo contrastaba con las letras de las canciones _hot_ que escribía. Aún no entendía cómo lograba hacerlo. Sacó su celular y tecleó. Lysandro lo observaba atento desde su sitio. El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a regresarle la joda. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

\- Agradécele al señor delegado que haya convencido a la vieja de contratar servicio de internet. Gracias a él, te ofrezco ideas. _¡Voilá_! - exclamó extendiéndole el aparato, que se sostenía en las palmas de ambas manos, cual ofrenda. Lysandro abrió los ojos, ruborizándose violentamente. Los gemidos inundaban la bodega.

\- ¿E-esto es necesario? N-no creo que la pornografía pueda ayudar, no es real, son actores.

\- Querías ideas, aquí las tienes. Y tú lo dijiste, son actores, es como si estuvieran creando arte- sonrió abiertamente el pelirrojo con fingida inocencia, el móvil seguía extendido hacia su amigo.

Lysandro tomó el celular como si se tratara de una cucaracha inmunda y observó la pantalla desde lejos.

\- Castiel, ¿qué te hace pensar que esto le gustará a Lynn? Se ve doloroso- el mencionado se acercó más al peliblanco para mirar el video.

\- Sí, creo que darle bofetadas no sería lo más recomendable para una primera vez- rio de nuevo el pelirrojo, disfrutaba ver cómo Lysandro miraba horrorizado el video de sexo _hardcore_. Agarró el celular, buscó otro video, pulsó el reproductor y de nuevo se lo dio a su amigo.

\- ¿Esto no es ilegal? Son colegialas.

\- Son actrices porno actuando como colegialas. Además, las colegialas son sexis.

\- Si tú lo dices…

De nuevo, el pelirrojo tomó el celular, tecleó en el buscador y el video se cambió. Le extendió el aparato a Lysandro. En la pantalla aparecía una escena de una chica con los ojos vendados.

\- ¿A las chicas les gusta que les venden los ojos? - preguntó curioso el peliblanco.

\- A algunas sí, creo que esto les permite concentrarse más en lo que sienten… ¿qué sé yo?

\- ¿Y usar esposas no les incomoda?

\- A algunas les excita sentirse dominadas.

\- Interesante.

Castiel no lo pudo ver, pero un brillo iluminó la mirada de Lysandro por un segundo.

\- No te culpo, supongo que eso no es lo tuyo- dijo el pelirrojo desinteresadamente. Una vez más, le quitó el celular con intención de cambiar el video.

\- Castiel, detente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Este método no me está ayudando.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Suspiro.

\- No creo que ver pornografía me sirva de mucho, no es lo mismo, son actores, les pagan por hacer… eso, no lo hacen por amor.

\- Hay algunas actrices que lo hacen por amor a la…

\- ¡Ya entendí! - cortó Lysandro, poniéndose colorado- Pero no quiero usar la pornografía como guía de mi primera vez. Así que, abandono tu plan, creo que será mejor que ambos aprendamos juntos, aunque salga mal al inicio.

\- Una idea respetable, te apoyo con eso, es mejor tomarse todo con calma. Lo harás bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- De hecho, sí.

\- Soy todo oídos.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Originalmente no consideré la idea de seguir la historia, iba a dejarla desde el primer capítulo, pero me sentí un poco inspirada en darle un final "decente", ya saben, la culminación de lo que Castiel interrumpió al tocar la alarma de incendios, me sentí mal al dejar a Lysandrito con las ganas, por lo que quise extender un poquito su sufrimiento.

En este capítulo decidí ahondar más en la relación de confianza que hay entre Castiel y nuestro victoriano, lo había dicho antes y lo sostengo: siempre me imaginé a esos dos en una amistad unida, íntima y sólida a pesar de ser tan diferentes, sigo dolida que en CDMU la hayan quebrantado, pero bueno: _let it be_.

Me siento contenta de este capítulo en donde, si bien Lynn no tiene participación directa, decidí mostrar cómo me imagino el nivel de confianza y complicidad que hay entre ese par de amigos.

Como sea, en el siguiente capítulo acaba el martirio de Lys, va a probar por primera vez las dulces mieles del amor pecaminoso jajaja ok, no tan así, pero ustedes entienden.

Y bien, me despido por ahora con lo siguiente: escribo esto por amor a mi ruta que ya murió, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo, escribo porque quiero, pero eso no significa que sea excelente, por lo que me gustaría que me ayudarán a mejorar y a darme ideas acerca de la fantabulosa cena que le espera a Lynn muajaja

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer! :)

 _ **Kart-oOn**_


	3. Descontrol

**Disclaimer:** CDM no me pertenece lamentablemente, porque si así fuera, Lysandro y mi Sucrette estaría alimentando vaquitas, cosechando tomatitos y dándose amor todas las noches…. Y todos los días… Y todas las horas. Por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Descontrol**

.

Era viernes por la noche, Lysandro se encontraba frente a la casa de Lynn, esperando a que pasaran pronto los 10 minutos que faltaban para llegar puntual a la puerta. Horas antes, Leigh y Rosa habían partido rumbo a la playa a sabiendas de que esa noche su hermano menor le prepararía una cena a su novia.

 _\- Cuídate hermano, no hagas locuras y si las haces, que sea con precaución-_ le había dicho el pelinegro con seriedad.

Leigh sabía que Lynn y Lysandro llevaban saliendo más de medio año, por lo tanto, no se le hacía raro si al final de su velada el peliblanco decidía aprovechar que estaría solo en casa, siempre lo había considerado maduro para su edad, así que, sin más le había deseado suerte en su velada y se había marchado.

Lysandro observó su atuendo una vez más: no era ni tan elegante, ni tan informal: llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca (con los primeros dos botones abiertos), pantalones oscuros y las botas que siempre solía usar. Ese día no se había puesto su tan famoso corbatín, porque deseaba verse un poco más casual.

Cinco minutos.

Repasó mentalmente sus ideas: tenía una rosa en la mano, obvio sería para Lynn. Tenía sus llaves en el bolsillo y estaba seguro de eso porque se lamentaría toda la noche si las olvidaba y por su culpa, se quedaban en la calle sin cenar. Tenía su celular con batería llena para contactar a Castiel por si necesitaba ayuda (su amigo había insistido, aunque él no creía que fuera necesario). Su aliento olía bien, se había encargado de mantenerlo fresco. La comida estaba lista, había apagado la estufa antes de salir de casa y la pasta se veía excelente (no era por presumir, pero era su especialidad). Todo estaba listo y justo en ese momento, su reloj le indicaba que eran exactamente las 8.

Caminó hacia la puerta y aunque la idea de entablar conversación con los padres de su novia lo dejaba ligeramente incómodo (o nervioso), ya que no sabía qué tan de acuerdo estaban con esa cena, se envalentonó y tocó con firmeza. " _Que pase lo que tenga que pasar"._

La puerta se abrió y apareció del otro lado Lucía, la madre de Lynn. Luego de esto, todo pasó rápido: la señora lo invitó a pasar mientras le hacía cumplidos por su vestimenta, su porte, su elegancia, su caballerosidad, su altura, su cuerpo, sus brazos, su cabello, sus ojos..., hasta que apareció Felipe interrumpiendo la lluvia de halagos, miró a Lysandro quien estaba ruborizado por los múltiples elogios de la madre.

El señor se acercó con seriedad, lo saludó de manera cortés mientras le estrechaba la mano y le pidió de manera educada que cuidara a su pequeña hija.

Haciendo un pequeño paréntesis mental, tal vez había juzgado mal al padre de su novia, aunque la primera impresión que tuvo de él, fue después de la cena con Rosa, Leigh y Lynn, cuando se había enojado al ver que su hija había escapado de casa. Un enojo completamente justificado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lynn apareció en el recibidor, con un hermoso vestido azul rey de tirantes, tenía un escote en V, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, acompañado de joyería discreta, zapatos de tacón y el cabello recogido. Lysandro contuvo la respiración por un momento, verla así de hermosa lo enloquecía, sabía que su novia era muy bonita, la veía todo el tiempo en el instituto, pero saber que esa noche se vestía así para él, lo hacía sentirse más afortunado.

Los chicos se despidieron de los padres y se encaminaron rumbo a casa de Lysandro

La luz de la luna llena se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles del parque, las estrellas titilaban en el cielo nocturno, las luciérnagas volaban en los alrededores y se escuchaba algunas ranitas cantando cerca del pequeño lago artificial.

\- Creo que empezaré a caminar por el parque en las noches, se ve fantástico este lugar, es muy romántico- exclamó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa. El peliblanco la miró, se veía tierna. Se paró frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

\- Siempre concuerdo contigo, pero hoy será la excepción. No hay algo que sea más fantástico que tú, ni en este parque, ni en este mundo.

\- Eres maravilloso.

\- Tú eres un cielo, eres mi musa, lo eres todo, pequeña Lynn- dijo Lysandro, inclinándose hacia ella para abrazarla y darle un suave beso en la frente.

\- Me encantas. Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche, si es contigo.

\- Pienso lo mismo, el ambiente es agradable. Podríamos venir la siguiente semana si te parece, podríamos hacer un picnic nocturno.

\- Me agrada tu idea.

\- Bien. Me encantaría que nos quedáramos aquí más tiempo, pero no quiero que se nos haga muy tarde, te podrías resfriar.

\- Cierto, continuemos.

* * *

Lysandro y Lynn llegaron a la casa del chico. La casa no era muy grande, tenía dos pisos, era estilo victoriano, con una cerca de madera blanca, muchas flores y frutos en el jardín.

\- Tu casa es muy bonita, me recuerda a las casas de muñecas.

\- Es propiedad de mis padres. Antes de venir a la ciudad llevaba años sin ser habitada, Leigh se encargó de dejarla tal y como la ves. Yo sólo me hice cargo de la flora… aunque en ocasiones olvidaba regarlas y Leigh lo hacía por mí. Ahora me deja notas pegadas detrás de la puerta.

\- Tal vez necesites ayuda de alguien que sea del club de jardinería- dijo Lynn sonriente.

\- Si ese alguien eres tú, no tendría ningún problema- respondió Lysandro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y, antes de abrir la puerta, recordó que aún tenía la rosa dentro del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Elegantemente la sacó, depositó un pequeño beso en la flor y se la entregó a la joven.

\- Bienvenida a mi casa, ahora es tuya también, siéntete libre y ponte cómoda- terminó, abriendo la puerta mientras hacía un espacio para que ella pasara primero.

Lynn sonrió ampliamente, tomó la rosa y entró.

La casa era muy bonita también por dentro, las paredes estaban tapizadas en tono blanco con florituras beige, había pinturas enmarcadas en las paredes, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue la lámpara de araña que alumbraba la pequeña sala.

\- Tu casa es muy bonita, tienen muchas cosas vintage.

\- Gracias, Leigh y yo nos encargamos de decorarla, muchas de las cosas que están aquí las encontramos en tiendas de segunda mano, era más económico, además de que nos gusta el estilo.

\- Me gusta.

\- Eres bienvenida, puedes venir cuando gustes- dijo el joven colocaba su chaqueta en un gancho pegado en la pared y posteriormente, colgaba el bolso de Lynn en otro gancho.

\- Gracias- sonrió la joven dedicándole una mirada de cariño al peliblanco. Se veía tan diferente sin sus típicos atuendos victorianos, tan sólo esa camisa blanca que le ajustaba perfectamente y le dejaba ver su ancha espalda…

\- Es un placer- dijo Lysandro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Ahora por favor, acompáñame al comedor- terminó, tomando la mano de su chica.

Al ingresar al lugar, se escuchó un sonido estridente: ollas cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Me lleva la chingada! - exclamó una voz conocida proveniente de la cocina.

\- Castiel, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Lysandro acercándose al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Nada, pisé salsa y resbalé- respondió el joven tomando la mano del peliblanco para levantarse del suelo. Tenía un delantal rosa con conejitos, una red cubriéndole el cabello y harina en la mejilla. Lynn tomó una bocanada de aire, suficiente para lanzar una risotada.

\- Cuidado con lo que estás a punto de hacer, yo en tu lugar ni lo intentaría tabl...

Lysandro tosió educadamente.

\- ... Ok, ya. Pero esto no va a salir de aquí- amenazó el pelirrojo fulminando a la chica con su mirada.

\- No diré nada. Palabra de scout- dijo Lynn con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Fuiste scout?

\- No.

\- Genial- exclamó Castiel quitándose el delantal y la red con indignación mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a la chica. Caminó hacia la salida y al pasar junto a su amigo, le susurró:

\- Si necesitas algo, estaré pendiente de mi celular. Éxito.

\- Gracias- respondió Lysandro con una sonrisa. Castiel era el mejor amigo que podía tener.

\- Buenas noches- se despidió y en silencio salió de la casa.

\- ¿Qué hacía Castiel en la cocina?

\- Me ayudó a cocinar. Debido al tiempo necesité más manos. Además, es muy bueno con los postres, aunque él lo niegue.

\- No me imagino a Castiel haciendo postres... bueno, tampoco me lo imaginaba con un delantal de conejos- rio la joven.

\- Sí, ese delantal es mío, mi madre me lo regaló.

\- Es muy lindo.

\- Gracias, me recuerda a ella. Y hoy probarás una de sus pastas.

\- Estoy segura de que estará deliciosa, ¿necesitas que te ayude a servir la cena?

\- No, eres mi invitada, deja que te sirva como te mereces- respondió Lysandro tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la mesa, la ayudó a acomodarse en su silla, depositó un tierno beso en su frente y caminó hacia la cocina.

Lynn miró enternecida la mesa, tenía delgadas velas con olor a vainilla (su aroma favorito); en el centro había flores de distintos tipos, sobre el mantel color rojo vino que cubría la elegante mesa de madera. Lysandro se había esmerado incluso en decorar la mesa para ella.

\- Como te mencioné antes- dijo el joven interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- preparé una receta familiar: pasta con champiñones y cilantro.

\- Se escucha delicioso.

\- No suelo presumir, pero creo que es lo que mejor sé cocinar. Espero que te guste- concluyó la presentación el joven, colocando los platos con el guiso.

La castaña observó el platillo, la pasta estaba finamente decorada con hojas de cilantro. El chico observaba atentamente sus movimientos. La joven tomó su tenedor, enrolló los fideos y los saboreó.

\- ¡Te quedó riquísimo! No sabía que cocinabas tan bien. Y no, no estoy mintiendo.

-Digamos que esa pasta es una de mis especialidades, me alegra que te guste- sonrió el chico, sirviendo las bebidas.

* * *

La velada iba bien, la cena había sido un éxito, habían intercambiado anécdotas e historias familiares y ahora, caminaban rumbo a la sala para acomodarse mejor en los sillones. Al llegar, la castaña se fijó en un estante en particular

\- ¿Esos vinilos son tuyos?

\- Sí, colecciono vinilos de algunas bandas que me gustan.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la cual prefieras los vinilos?

\- Sí. Siempre he pensado que se escucha mejor el sonido cuando proviene de un tocadiscos.

\- Interesante. ¿Podemos escuchar alguno?

\- Por supuesto, elige el que prefieras.

La joven se acercó más al estante e inició la búsqueda entre los muchos vinilos que estaban cuidadosamente guardados. Lysandro se acomodó en el sillón sin dejar de mirarla

\- No sabía que te gustaba la música indie.

\- Me gusta el rock en general, es un género amplio con múltiples variantes, pero algunas producciones indie me gustan por ser profundas, me relajan.

\- Coincido contigo, las letras de muchas canciones son muy bonitas- dijo la joven sacando un vinilo del empaque, para luego colocarlo en el tocadiscos. Inmediatamente la música inundó el salón.

La canción era "everlasting light" de The Black Keys. Lysandro sonrió con ternura, su novia amaba las canciones románticas. Tomó la mano de Lynn y depositó un suave beso en ella, acercándola a un sillón para sentarse juntos, pero la chica tenía otros planes.

\- Ven, baila conmigo- pidió la castaña jalando su mano.

\- Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero no sé bailar- respondió Lysandro abochornado.

\- Yo tampoco, tan sólo… dejémonos llevar- dijo la joven con una sonrisa a la cual el peliblanco le fue imposible decir que no.

Lysandro se levantó del sillón, tieso como un árbol, esperando a que Lynn le indicara cuándo comenzar. La chica sonrió con ternura: su novio estaba nervioso, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que él perdía su habitual calma. La castaña colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del joven para tranquilizarlo. El peliblanco colocó tímidamente sus manos en la cintura de Lynn. Ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente.

\- Te prometo aprender a bailar- dijo Lysandro en voz baja.

\- Tranquilo, lo estás haciendo muy bien- susurró la joven en oído de su chico.

La cercanía de Lynn y el aliento cálido que alcanzó su cuello, hizo que Lysandro sintiera escalofríos. De una manera muy agradable. Tomó con más firmeza la cintura de la castaña y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música y sus sentimientos por la chica.

* * *

La canción terminó y de esa siguieron dos más. Los chicos hubieran bailado toda la noche, Lysandro no hubiera pedido más, se sentía inmensamente feliz al estar pasando una noche así con su novia. Ambos se habían sentado en el sillón luego del baile, la castaña estaba sobre sus piernas, platicaban acerca de ir a una tienda de vinilos el siguiente fin de semana.

De verdad pensaba que nada más pasaría esa noche y la idea no lo molestaba en absoluto, él podría irse a dormir tranquilo esa noche, sabiendo que su velada fue todo un éxito. Todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que Lynn hizo un movimiento que lo hizo cuestionar una vez más acerca del control que poseía sobre sí mismo: la castaña se inclinó hacia él, y empezó a besar su cuello.

Lysandro jamás se lo había dicho, pero el área del cuello era una de sus zonas erógenas. Lynn lo estaba excitando y él no quería que parara, así que no la detuvo: cerró los ojos, la acercó más a él y se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias de su chica.

Por su parte, la joven besaba el cuello de su novio y no supo cuándo había pasado a mordisquear su lóbulo. Lynn estaba más que dispuesta a arrancarle la ropa a su peliblanco, sin embargo, Lysandro sólo la abrazaba y no parecía querer hacer nada más que eso.

Una conversación con Rosalya vino a su mente:

 _\- ¿Quieres pasar la noche con Lysandrito o no?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Pues vas a tener que ser más explícita porque Lysandrito es distraído. Si pierde fácilmente su libreta, tus indirectas sexuales le pasarán desapercibidas. Además de que, él jamás dará el paso si tú antes no le dejas saber que estás lista. Es un caballero._

Ella se sentía preparada para dar ese paso, pero le preocupaba que su novio no diera alguna muestra de querer lo mismo, la idea de que lo ocurrido en el gimnasio hubiera sido sólo producto de una momentánea "calentura juvenil" la inquietaba.

\- ¿Lysandro? - interrumpió la joven.

\- ¿Sí? - cuestionó el joven abriendo los ojos. Miró a su novia, esta se veía preocupada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, para nada.

\- ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo?, ¿crees que me estoy pasando?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- ¿No quieres hacer nada más por hoy?

Lysandro se ruborizó violentamente.

\- T-te refieres a…

\- S-sí.

El peliblanco tomó aire suficiente como para serenarse y regresar a su color. Tomó las manos de su chica y mirándola a los ojos, dijo:

\- No quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que no quieres. El hecho de que te haya preparado una cena no quiere decir que yo esté esperando algo a cambio, quisiera que eso sucediera cuando tú te sientas lista, yo jamás te presionaré. Por eso no correspondí a tus caricias, me aterraba que pensaras que yo quería aprovecharme de ti.

" _Es un caballero"._

Lo sabía, su novio era un caballero y era una de las razones por las cuales lo amaba y sabía que pasar la noche con él, era algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría.

\- Lysandro, jamás pensaría eso de ti, no me siento presionada a hacer nada. Te lo dije en los vestidores: no me importa si es en una lujosa habitación o en el vestidor del instituto, eres el indicado para mí, me siento lista para estar contigo porque eres importante para mí, te amo. Quiero que demos este paso juntos.

El peliblanco no podía articular palabra alguna, sólo miraba a su chica a los ojos pensando en que jamás los había visto brillar antes, tanto como ahora. Su corazón latía con rapidez y no pudo hacer nada más que besarla.

Tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y la besó dulcemente, intentándole hacer saber cuánto la amaba y que esa noche significaba mucho tanto para ella, como para él.

La besó, la besó largamente abrazándola contra sí, recorriendo su espalda con sus grandes manos y, a medida que pasaban los segundos, los besos fueron más intensos, pasando de los labios de la chica, a su cuello y descendiendo más hasta su clavícula. La joven mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las mordidas y lamidas que recibía, aferrándose a los blancos cabellos de Lysandro.

La temperatura de la sala aumentaba, ambos cuerpos emanaban calor y Lynn sintió que el vestido le estorbaba, así que se bajó los tirantes y cuando quiso levantarse para terminar de retirarse el vestido, Lysandro se detuvo.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada. Lynn, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, se puso de pie y dejó caer el vestido con delicadeza, dejando ver las finas piezas de lencería que aún cubrían parte de su desnudo cuerpo. La mirada de Lysandro se oscureció y, sintiendo la boca reseca, se lamió los labios mientras recorría con la vista el cuerpo de su novia.

El siguiente movimiento no se lo esperaba: la joven, sosteniéndole la mirada, desabrochó el negro sostén de encaje y liberó un hermoso par de pechos. Eran medianos pero redondos, con unos pezones rosas que lo incitaban a lamerlos. La chica estaba ruborizada pero no desviaba su mirada.

Lysandro se mordió los labios sin dejar de ver a su novia, sabía que, tocar esa piel expuesta sería el preludio a un camino sin retorno. Pero uno extremadamente placentero.

El peliblanco la acercó al sillón, haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, la besó profundamente y bajó a sus pechos para llenarlos de atención.

Lynn se mordía los labios para no dejar que sus gemidos llegaran a los oídos de su chico, pero fue en vano, porque Lysandro la acariciaba con tanta devoción, que no le quedó de otra que rendirse y disfrutar abiertamente del placer que le producía.

La boca del joven chupaba los pezones rosas de su novia, mientras que con una mano sostenía su cintura y con la otra apretaba su trasero acercándola más a su creciente erección. El roce continuo de ese último movimiento, le daba descargas al cuerpo de la castaña.

Lysandro se levantó del sillón llevando a Lynn consigo mientras la sostenía de las piernas, mismas que se enroscaron en su cintura.

La música seguía sonando en la sala.

Con cuidado de no caer, subió con Lynn las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y acostó a su chica en la amplia cama.

Lynn se levantó un poco ayudada por sus codos. Su novio la miraba intensamente, parado al pie de la cama mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, a espaldas de él estaba la ventana por la cual se veía la luna que iluminaba ligeramente la habitación. La luz lo hacía parecer un ángel, uno muy sensual.

\- ¿Te incomoda estar a oscuras?, ¿quieres que encienda la luz?

\- No, está perfecto como está. Tú estás perfecto.

Lysandro sonrió y a Lynn le pareció una de las sonrisas más sexis que le había dedicado esa noche.

La pieza de ropa cayó al piso y Lynn pudo deleitarse con el varonil cuerpo de su chico: sus hombros anchos, el abdomen marcado y sus brazos fuertes. La joven se sentó en la cama y con vergüenza contenida, acarició su abdomen, deslizando sus dedos en los músculos del peliblanco.

Lysandro la observaba aún con su sensual sonrisa y cuando quiso proceder a retirarse el pantalón, Lynn lo detuvo.

\- Déjamelo a mí- lo interrumpió y se acercó más a él. Pudo notar cómo la tela del pantalón estaba tensada, apretando la erección de Lysandro.

Con delicadeza, le desabrochó el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones lentamente, descubriendo los boxers color verde que se esforzaban por contener dentro al duro miembro.

Ambos notaron que extrañamente, la música que antes se escuchaba lejana en la sala, había subido su volumen hasta hacerse convenientemente audible en la habitación. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le dio importancia y continuaron.

Lynn no lo dudó: bajó los bóxers y liberó aquella erección que tanto deseaba ver, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió: estaba largo y ancho. Tragó saliva. No sabía cómo algo tan grande y grueso iba a poder entrar en ella.

Aún así, se inclinó para besar el abdomen de su chico, sujetando firmemente la erección para luego moverla lentamente, ofreciéndole gustoso placer al peliblanco. Los besos de Lynn se convirtieron en una lengua que descendía hacia su vientre. Lysandro dejó escapar gemidos, lo estaba disfrutando.

Al llegar a la base del miembro, Lynn vaciló por un momento: había imaginado tantas veces estar en esa posición con su chico, dándole otro tipo de placer… pero era inexperta. Levantó la vista y vio a Lysandro con sus bicolores ojos, empañados de excitación. Se mordía los labios y esperaba expectante el siguiente movimiento de la castaña.

Lynn, sin pensarlo más, empezó a juguetear con su lengua, lamiendo, chupando y succionando. Lysandro estaba fuera de sí, sus roncos gemidos lo delataban.

Pasaron escasos minutos, cuando el joven detuvo a Lynn, no porque le disgustara lo que hacía, sino porque de seguir, se correría.

El chico la levantó con cuidado y la acomodó boca arriba sobre la cama.

Se situó sobre ella sin aplastarla y nuevamente la llenó de besos húmedos, besos que descendían hasta su vientre. Al llegar a la mini tanga de encaje de la joven, la retiró con delicadeza. Lynn lo observaba ruborizada.

Lysandro le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras se instalaba entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Espera Lysandro! - interrumpió la joven completamente roja.

\- Eres hermosa Lynn, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

La castaña iba a responder, cuando sintió la boca de Lysandro moviéndose en su entrepierna, lamiendo lentamente.

Los gemidos de Lynn aumentaron, sentía tanto placer que ya no le importó si los vecinos la escuchaban, sus caderas se movían y sus manos se aferraban a los blancos cabellos del joven, hasta que sus piernas temblaron y sintió alivio.

Como canción de fondo, iniciaba "the only one" de The Black Keys.

" _Qué conveniente", pensó_ Lysandro, esa canción quedaba perfecta para lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Se levantó y se posicionó sobre su chica apoyándose con sus brazos para no aplastarla.

\- Lynn, ¿estás lista?

\- Más que lista.

El peliblanco se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche, abrió el cajoncito y tomó una de las tres cajas de condones intentando ignorar un post it que decía: "¡eso es todo, campeón!".

Agarró un condón de la caja y dejó el resto sobre la mesita. Acostándose junto a Lynn, abrió el empaque y, ante la mirada curiosa de la chica, lo desenrolló cubriendo su miembro. La castaña se lamió los labios: deseaba sentirlo dentro de una vez.

\- Bien, debes saber que la primera vez duele.

\- No importa, estoy segura.

\- Haré todo lo posible por no lastimarte.

\- Lo sé, eres increíble. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo preciosa- Lysandro la besó delicadamente, Lynn recibió gustosa el beso, aunque luego comprendió que con ese acto deseaba aminorar de alguna forma, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al sentirse penetrada. La castaña cerró los ojos fuertemente, el chico la seguía besando con dulzura.

\- ¿Lynn? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Lysandro. Lynn abrió los ojos y lo vio preocupado.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- Perdóname por causarte este dolor- exclamó el joven besando una pequeña lágrima que rodaba por la sonrojada mejilla de su novia.

\- No tienes porqué disculparte, era inevitable- dijo la castaña de forma conciliadora.

Lynn veía a su novio, su expresión de preocupación continuaba, pero sus ojos aún conservaban aquel destello oscuro, sabía que se arrepentía, pero igual continuaba excitado. La entrepierna le dolía cada vez menos. Lysandro cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la de ella. Se estaba conteniendo las ganas de moverse y esperaba a que la castaña se acostumbrara al intruso dentro de ella.

\- Lysandro.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya podemos continuar.

Lysandro no respondió, sólo la besó profundamente y empezó a moverse lentamente al inicio, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, le era más difícil contenerse, así que empezó a acelerar sus embestidas. Lynn sentía ardor al empezar, pero luego se asombró y avergonzó al ver cómo sus caderas se movían solas al ritmo de su chico, no podía controlar sus gemidos y sus manos se aferraban a la amplia espalda del joven, arañando su sensual tatuaje.

El peliblanco seguía moviéndose mientras sostenía su peso con sus antebrazos. Emitía unos gruñidos muy sensuales y, cuando no estaba ocupado besándola en los labios, el cuello o en sus pechos, sus ojos bicolores ahogados en deseo estaban clavados en los de la castaña, hasta que, luego de unos minutos, aceleró más el ritmo, le dio un par de estocadas más profundas a Lynn y ambos terminaron.

Pero la noche apenas empezaba para ellos.

* * *

Lysandro acompañaba a Lynn hasta su casa temprano por la mañana, estaban exhaustos porque no habían dormido casi nada, pero se comían a besos en cada parada, despreocupados porque era sábado y las calles estaban casi vacías debido a la hora.

Lynn hablaba de lo bien que lo había pasado en la noche, mientras Lysandro se ruborizaba por la forma tan abierta y detallada en la que la chica lo contaba. Victoriano o no, se sentía orgulloso de haberle dado tal satisfacción a su novia. Y deseaba repetirlo pronto, aunque no lo diría… al menos no ese día.

Lucía lo saludó radiante cuando les abrió la puerta, Felipe estaba con ella, y aunque no le dirigió una sonrisa enorme como su esposa, le había agradecido por llevar sana y salva a su hija.

Los padres de Lynn (Lucía) invitaron (invitó) a Lysandro a desayunar, el chico se negó amablemente, sabía que su chica necesitaba descansar luego de la noche que había pasado, además de que había preparado panqueques al despertar para que desayunara con su chica, así que no tenía hambre, y no quería incomodar a Felipe, quería llevarse bien con él, pero iría poco a poco, no había prisa.

* * *

El peliblanco caminó de regreso a su casa y al llegar vio a Castiel sentado en las escaleras de la entrada.

\- ¿Tenemos ensayo?

\- No, me debes el desayuno.

\- Ah, es verdad. Pasa.

Los chicos entraron a la casa, Lysandro subió a su cuarto y en pocos minutos, regresó a la cocina con una camisa de manga corta y sin su corbatín. Le sirvió panqueques al pelirrojo y éste los acompañó con una lata de Coca Cola.

Castiel observó a su amigo mientras éste se preparaba un té: las ojeras debajo de sus ojos delataban que no había dormido esa noche, se le notaba cansado, pero tenía cierta alegría en su mirada, además de que sonreía discretamente, como si algo muy bueno le hubiera pasado, pero fuera un secreto. Eso sin contar que, al no tener el corbatín, se podía ver una clara marca en el cuello.

Sin duda alguna, había pasado una noche muy divertida… y activa.

Sabía que tampoco le compartiría nada de lo ocurrido porque el peliblanco era hermético en esos temas, sin embargo, decidió picarlo sólo por diversión. E inició con una sonrisa socarrona:

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Bien, ¿qué?

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Estuvo bien.

\- ¿Sólo así?

\- No esperarás a que te cuente, ¿verdad?

\- No, no soy tan pervertido. Aunque yo sí te conté sobre Debrah.

\- Yo no te lo pedí, y tampoco mencionaste detalles.

\- Touché. Por cierto, dile a Lynn que se controle o tendrás que utilizar corbatín hasta en la ducha de la escuela.

\- Sí, noté la marca en mi cuello en la mañana.

\- No creí que la tabl…

Tos de Lysandro.

\- Lo siento. Lynn, fuera tan atrevida.

\- ¿Lo dices por la marca? Creo que no puedo quejarme, la mía no se compara a las suyas- respondió el joven con naturalidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Castiel se atragantó con su panqueque y le dio un trago a su refresco. No podía imaginarse a su puro y casto amigo, comportándose de forma no victoriana. Disimuló su sorpresa y continuó:

\- A todo esto, fue buena idea subirle el volumen a la música.

\- Supuse que tú lo habías hecho. Espera, ¿eso significa que tú…?

\- Si crees que te estuve espiando, no. No lo hice, pero iba a entrar a buscar la caja de cigarrillos que dejé en la cocina, esperando no interrumpir nada, pero cuando entré, vi que la sala estaba vacía al igual que la cocina, así que usé mi lógica. De nada.

\- Gracias. Y gracias también por los preservativos, no pensé que compraras tantos.

\- Uno siempre debe estar preparado.

\- Sí, qué bueno que fue más de una caja.

Castiel no supo qué responder a esto, pero decidió callarse por temor a que la conversación continuara y eso a su vez, desencadenara una serie de imágenes mentales de su amigo con su novia, eso sería perturbador. Así que ignoró el comentario de su amigo y el desayuno continuó en silencio.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Jamás había escrito tanto, no me la termino de creer, usualmente prefiero los one-shot, pero esta historia me inspiró.

Espero que les haya gustado, siento que estuvo un poco (MUY) largo, tal vez debí dividir este capítulo en dos, pero ya quería darle un final decente.

Respecto a la historia, para mí fue como una historia alterna a la primera vez de ese par de tórtolos, algo así tipo "cómo me hubiera gustado que fuera el capítulo 40 de CDMI". Y es que no tengo queja de este capítulo, pero me hubiera gustado ver más momentos con nuestra pareja fuera del instituto. Pero ahora, algunas ya no tenemos ni eso (Team Kentin, Team Armin, Team Lysandro).

En fin, me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que pueda tener, me ganó la emoción y aunque leí mi escrito muchas veces, mi emoción no me permitía ser objetiva jajaja

Ahora sí: _¡saludos, un abrazo y besos!_

 _ **Kar - toOn!**_


End file.
